GOOD NEIGHBORS
by Saeshmea
Summary: Nobody's gonna like this/ Martha's offered to sell the farm, but she denies, so all the farmers of the town make a plot against her to scare her and make her accept the deal. Absolutely cruel, any kind of review accepted. Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't think anyone's going to like this story. It's going to be CRUEL, very very very cruel... With very cruel sex scenes... But lots of MIONEL, of course... So... I just wanted to advise. Enjoy it ;-)**

.

**Good neighbors - 1**

**.**

It was five Sundays after Jonathan's death. The door bell rang right when Martha had served some tea for herself and she went to the hall and opened the door finding one of her neighbors, the old Jim O'Donnell, at the porch.

"Hi Martha" he said seriously.

"Hi Jimmy… I'd just made some tea, would you like a cup?"

"No… I… I'm not supposed to be here" he took his hat off.

"What do you mean?" she asked smiling at his strange comment.

"Martha… I know McClain offered to buy the farm"

"I'm not selling, Jim… This has been the home of my husband's family for three generations… I can't betray him at this way…"

"But you won't be able to take care of all the job the farm means"

"I have Clark with me… and if I need help, then I'll pay someone… but I'm not selling"

"Martha please, I really appreciate you, this is why I came…" his old hands played with the hat nervously "You have to sell"

"No! If you appreciate me so much I don't understand why-"

"Because McClain is putting all the farmers of the town against you by saying that this is not the job of a woman, and that if you're able to keep the farm is thanks to Lionel Luthor… and you know how much they hate that man"

"Well… Thanks for the advice, Jim, but I'm not afraid of Colin McClain or any other farmer able to believe his tales"

"Please… at least take care of yourself… Jonathan and you have always been good friends with me and Alice… Try to not be alone and… don't open the door to any of them"

Martha left go a giggle "Don't worry so much, Jim… McClain speaks a lot but I've never seen him keeping any of his promises… I'll be alright"

The man left and Martha went into the kitchen to drink that tea.

While the hot liquid ran down her throat Martha thought on O'Donnell's words. He really seemed scared about that supposed plot against her… but all that sounded so exaggerated. Martha sighted and at that moment a knock at the kitchen's door frightened her. She turned around and met Lionel.

"Hi" he said with a smile on his face.

"Come in" she asked leaving the mug on the table.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… Would you like some tea?"

"Sure"

"What's the reason of your visit?" she asked while serving a cup for Lionel.

"I just learned you're not selling the farm"

"Who?"

"This is a small town" he giggled "I heard it in the Talon… I was looking to see you, but you weren't there"

"No… I never work on Sundays" she handed him the tea "Colin McClain offered me a big amount for the farm… He wanted to gain some terrains for his fields. But I refused his offer. I never said I was interested on selling… This is my home and it belonged to Jonathan's family for a long time… We made lots of sacrifices to keep it and I'm not going to sell it just because Jonathan's gone" there were tears on her eyes that she didn't let to come out.

"I understand. If you ever need any help..."

"I'll never ask you for money, Lionel"

"I know… that's why I'm offering it to you"

"No, thanks. Clark and I will manage with everything"

"I'm sure of that" he said after had finished his tea "By the way, it's something else what took me to the farm"

"Tell me"

"There's a charity party this Thursday and they sent me two invitations. I was going to send the second invitation back but it seems it's not accurate so… I couldn't think on anyone else than you to come with me"

"It's very nice from you, but"

"Please" he begged "It's for the children's hospital"

Martha seemed to be thinking for a while, then she left go a giggle and smiling said "Alright"

"I'll pick you up at six" he said happily smiling and walking to the door "I… Thank you" he said leaving her alone again.

* * *

On Monday morning Martha was finishing to prepare the breakfast when Clark came in.

"Good morning, mom. The work is almost done… but I don't know what the matter with the tractor is, it stopped in the middle of the field and I had to carry it into the barn. If you could take a look at it, I could finish after my classes. Dad always said you were better than him with that piece of junk"

"That's because he never had the patience to take a look at it, and I did" she smiled giving the breakfast to her son. "I'll leave some dinner for you in the fridge"

"Won't you be here?"

"I have to go to the city to make some shopping, but I'll try to come back early"

"What do you have to buy in Metropolis?"

"A dress"

"A dress? Can't you buy it down town?"

"I have to buy an elegant dress"

"Oh, I see. Why?"

"Because I'm going to a party on Thursday"

"Who invited you?"

"Lionel" she answered with a very low voice, and before he could reply she added "It's a charity party. There'll be a lot of people and we'll be back soon"

"You don't need to excuse yourself with me, mom. Just, don't forget he's a Luthor"

"I'll try" she said kissing his cheek before he left.

* * *

Later, Martha was in the barn with some tools, trying to fix the tractor when heard some noise behind. She turned around and when realized there was nobody she felt stupid thinking that O'Donnell had really scared hem the day before. She came back to work, looking at that motor that kept not working, when all of a sudden someone pushed her against the machine and she screamed.

It was a man, she could feel it, and he was taller than her. She tried to get free but he was stronger, then she tried to turn her head back to look at him but he grabbed her hair and pushed her face against the motor she'd been fixing. Then he pushed her to the floor.

Martha tried to stand up to run away, but her aggressor kicked her on the face with some heavy books cutting her on the lips and she felt again.

From the ground, she looked at him, but his face was covered and he was wearing sunglasses. Then, he grabbed her hair again and made her stand up, he pushed her against one of the columns and tied her hands on the back. She wasn't able to offer any resistance because she was still in shock.

Then he stood in front of her, grabbed her shirt with both of his hands and tore it up showing her breasts and a nice pink bra.

"Please" she begged, crying desperately and hoping the worst thing "Don't hurt me, please!"

The man said nothing, but gagged Martha with a dirty cloth he picked from the floor and then with the grease of the tractor wrote something on her chest before leave her alone.

* * *

She spent a long while just crying, mixing her tears with the blood that was dropping down her chin. Then Shelby came into the barn and lay down on her feel. Somehow, having the dog there comfort her and calmed her down.

She was thirsty and starving when she heart a car parking. It couldn't be Clark. Shelby stood up and walked out. A while later the dog came back pushing Lionel Luthor by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh, my god! Martha!" he yelled running towards her. He untied her hands and took the gag off from her mouth. Then he dried the blood that was dropping down and she broke down and began to cry on his shoulder. He covered her with his jacket and helped her to go into the house. Martha run into the bathroom and closed herself inside.

She looked in the mirror and read upside down what was written on her chest "For sale". She turned the water on and washed that while tears came out wilder from her eyes. That couldn't be happening! It couldn't be real! Then she listened at Lionel asking to come in, and unlocked the door.

"I've rang the Sheriff, she's coming. Do you want to call Clark?"

"What? No! He would get mad!"

"Martha, do you know who's done this to you?"

"I" she hesitated "Jim O'Donnell came to tell me there was complot against me. I didn't believe him, but after this… I was so scared" she broke down again.

"It's ok" he embraced her and pulled her closer to him comforting her tears.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wanted to write some more, but I'm tired and I wanted to post something today so I'll be posting the next part very soon^^ I really wanted to write this fic but… I keep on saying it's not going to be a nice fic… .. . BTW, I think Martha is a little out of character, but... Lionel has never been like the Smallville-Lionel in my fics, so... I hope you enjoy this part^^**_

* * *

**Good neighbors - 2**

.

"I'm sorry Mrs Kent, but the old O'Donnell said he knows nothing about this plot you talk about, and Mr. McClain was in the town at the time you say you've been attack… A lot of people have seen him carrying boxes into his van" The Sheriff said.

"It could have been any of his workers! Or maybe one of the farmers that…" Martha said.

"I'm sorry… I understand you're frightened but…" the Sheriff insisted.

"Frightened!" Martha yelled standing up from the couch "I was frightened when that guy tied me up and I thought he was gonna…" she couldn't finish her own sentence but could control the tears that were coming out again "But I'm not now!" she was shouting again "What I do am now is angry, upset and disgusted" at each word she made one step forwards to the Sheriff that was standing at the hall "…because you think I'm crazy while that bastard must be having fun of me with his friends!" She opened the door and invited him to leave.

"I'll leave one of my boys here anyway, Mrs. Kent" the man said stepping to the porch.

"I don't want anyone standing at my door! I want you to find the man that has dared to humiliate me in my own home!" and she closed the door making a very big noise and leaving the Sheriff outside.

"Martha…" Lionel finally spoke.

"What?" she yelled out turning around to look at him.

"You should try to calm down…"

"I'm fine!" and she walked into the sitting room and looked by the window how the Sheriff left leaving, as he'd said, his poor young assistant standing in front of the house. The boy walked a few steps and then looked for a place to sit on the stairs. Martha left go a very soft laugh and walked back into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lionel wondered when she opened the door, but she ignored him.

"It's gonna get cold outside… Come in and I'll give you something to eat, young man" the assistant sheriff looked at her and then stood up and followed Martha into the kitchen. Lionel went with them after closing the door. At least, she'd calmed down. "What's your name?" she asked him taking from the fridge what was supposed to be Clark's dinner and putting it into the microwave.

"Hutchens" he said "Harry Hutchens" he added after Martha had given him a full plate of rice with chicken and tomato sauce.

"I'm sorry you'll have to stay here…" she said serving him some juice "I'll leave you a couple blankets on the couch, you really don't need to stay outside and awake the full night"

"It's my job" the boy said eating like if that had been his first meal in days.

"I won't be able to rest knowing a poor boy is getting cold in my porch, so please… do what you're told, I won't tell on you, don't worry" Martha then left the kitchen and Lionel followed her. She was standing in the middle of the sitting room looking at the clock on the wall.

"Martha?"

"I was supposed to be in the Talon right now"

"It's ok… I called there and told you weren't feeling alright… and you don't need to worry about Lex, I talked to him"

"Thank you, Lionel" she said.

"There's nothing to thank, Martha"

"I would still be tied up in the barn if you hadn't come... By the way, why did you come?" she looked at him.

"The party on Thursday… there are to optional meals, fish or meat, and I came to ask you which you wanted me to ask for you"

"You came here just for that?" she giggled "You could have just called me".

"I don't think you would have been able to answer" he joked "Sorry…" he apologized getting his serious tone again "It was just my excuse to see you today" he smiled and she blushed.

"You must have business to attend in the office, don't you?" Martha wondered after a short uncomfortable silence "I wouldn't like to make you waste your time"

"I can't think of anything worthier than you to waste my time in" he said.

She blushed again and hided her face behind her hair before breaking the silence "I couldn't finish fixing the tractor, but I won't be able to come back in there without eyes on my back so… Would you mind…?"

"I'll be the eyes on your back" he said offering his arm to her and leaving the house together.

* * *

Clark had finished early from his classes and hoping his mom would let him go with her to choose the dress she would wear in the party with Lionel, so he could make sure he liked it too, he went to the Talon, where she was supposed to be finishing her turn… but one of the waitress told him that Lionel Luthor had called a few hours ago telling she was ill.

Lionel… While Clark ran with his super-speed into the farm thinking what was going on, he thought why that damn name was always around her mom lately.

He listened some laughing coming from the barn and he went directly in there… He found Lionel sitting on the tractor and Martha fixing the motor.

"Ok… try now" she said, and Lionel turned the key and it started.

"You did it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I did" she giggled leaving the tools on the ground.

"Hi" Clark interrupted trying to make his presence noticed.

"Hi, Clark" Lionel said.

"Oh… Son… Hi!" Martha muttered turning around with a smile on her face.

"Mom! How did you hurt yourself?" Clark exclaimed coming closer and caressing the cut on her lips.

"I'm fine, Clark… I…" she hesitated, she wished she didn't had to tell it to him because he was so much protective with her since Jonathan was gone… but he would learned it anyway… There was the sheriff's assistant in there sitting room and by that time half of a town must had heard what happened "Someone attacked me"

"What? When? Where?"

"On the morning… here…" and she sighted, closing her eyes, because if she kept them opened she was even able to watch at herself, just a few hours ago, laying on the ground with a bleeding lip and trembling hands, hoping the worst of things to happen to her.

"I found her tied up in the barn when I came at lunch time" Lionel told.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come immediately, mom"

"I know… that's why I didn't, Clark… I'm fine"

* * *

"Why didn't she tell me about what O'Donnell told her… I wouldn't have left her alone… I…" Clark blamed himself in the dining room while they were waiting for Martha to take the diner.

"It's useless keeping your mind on that, Clark… your mother is too stubborn to ask for help"

"Maybe we should sell the farm and…"

"Don't even dare to think on that!" Martha said coming in with their plates.

"But I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't, Clark… I'm ok… I just have a cut on my lip… I'm not going to give the farm to anyone just because some stupid farmers want to scare me… I've been living here for twenty years, I'm not going to give up so easily"

"But…" Clark said while Martha came back to the kitchen to take her plate and some glasses.

"Let it go, boy… there's no way to change her mind… but I'll do a visit to this McClain tomorrow on the morning to make sure any other incident happens"

"I'll come with you"

"Where?" Martha asked when she came back.

"To…" Lionel muttered.

"…buy your dress" Clark added quickly "You weren't able to buy it today… were you?"

"Which dress?" Lionel wondered.

"For the charity party" Martha explained serving some water to everybody.

* * *

The next day, on the afternoon, Martha was serving a table in the Talon when noticed Colin McClain coming in. She walked to the back room trying to avoid talking with him, but…

"Mrs. Kent!" he exclaimed from the middle of the café making a few costumers to turn around. "I was wondering to see you… Are you alright?" he walked closer and sat down on the bar "I heard what happened… it had to be horrible!"

"What do you want Mr. McClain?" she asked in a defying tone.

"I thought maybe now that you know how dangerous these lands are for a woman in a lonely farm you'd changed your mind about my offer"

"I'm not alone, McClain" she said.

"No… of course not… you have your brave son and your protective Luthor… they already made me a nice visit this morning…"

"What?" Martha exclaimed.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about" he suddenly grabbed Martha's wrist on the bar pulling her closer, in a way nobody could notice "But I don't care who you're able to send to my house… I'm gonna make a hell of your life until you sell me those fields" he whispered so just Martha could hear his threaten.

"There's no way I'll sell the farm to you" she said and suddenly showed him her other hand carrying the bread knife "Now, let go of me and get out from here before I make an scene"

Mr. McClain released her wrist and made his way back to the entrance while Martha took her phone.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking on going into his house with Lionel?" Martha yelled out to her son when she arrived home.

"We had to do something, mom! We had to make him know you're not alone!"

"What did you exactly say him?"

"Nothing, we just…"

"You threatened him, didn't you? Oh, God, Clark… you know he could report you for that?"

"You can report him for what he did to you yesterday"

"It wasn't him… Maybe he ordered him, but there are witnesses that saw him down town, I can't…!" at that right moment someone came in by the back door.

"Sorry… am I interrupting any family arguing?" Lionel wondered coming in with a big packet on his hands.

"You are… but you're involved in this one…" Martha said.

"Excuse me?"

"How could you dare to convince my son to go with you to threaten McClain?"

"He didn't…" Clark said at the same time that Lionel muttered "I didn't…"

"I don't care! I don't want any one of you to get more involved in this, alright?"

"What's the matter?"

"McClain went to the Talon and threatened her" Clark told.

"Are you ok? What did he said to you?" Lionel wondered.

"Nothing…" Martha muttered "but he keeps on saying he wants the farm…" she'd suddenly calmed down and sat on one of the chairs like if she was defeated "I don't know what else he could be able to do…"

"He can't hurt me" Clark said "and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore either"

"Try not to thing on it, Martha… come on… I took this for you…" Lionel said leaving the package he was carrying onto the table.

"What is it?"

"Well… we were supposed to be buying you a dress so…"

Martha opened the box and took out a long red dress with a round neck that showed her shoulders and half of her back.

"Do you like it?" Lionel asked after Martha had looked every inch of the cloth.

"It's…" it seemed she was going to cry for a while "…it's lovely, Lionel… you really needn't… How much…?"  
"Oh… don't dare to ask… it's a present" he smiled and she kept it back into the box.

"Then I'll have to insist on you staying for dinner"

"I already stayed yesterday… I don't…"

"I insist, I said" she said looking at him.

"She's too stubborn, there's no way you can win, Lionel…" Clark told.

"Alright, then" he said sitting down on the table.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it's short... but it's one o'clock in the morning and... I should go to bed ;) Good night!

.

**Good neighbors - 3**

**.**

Martha was gathering in the corn when from behind the high plants it appeared Colin McClain making her stop the tractor not to drive over him.

"You're not welcome in my property, Mr. McClain!" she exclaimed not coming down from the engine.

"I got lost" he let go walking around to one side of the tractor.

"I'm sure you're able to find the way back to your farm, so I'm gonna ask it just once… Go away from my fields, please"

"I have to admit you actually are a good piece of woman, Mrs. Kent… Maybe we could make another kind of deal to join our farms" Mr. McClain suggested stepping towards her.

"I advised you I wasn't going to say it twice" she said grabbing a shotgun from behind the tractor's sit and aiming the man in front of her.

"Wow" he exclaimed on a sarcastic tone and raising his hands "That's a big toy for a city-girl, Mrs. Kent…"

"Would you like to check if I'm able to use it?" she said preparing herself to shoot.

"That won't be necessary…" he said making a move with his hand, after which Martha heard some noise behind her, but before she could turn around, she felt a rope suddenly embracing her strongly. The shotgun slide from her hands and felt to the ground, and McClain picked it up while Martha looked at her back to see who had trapped her. She met farmer Kinsella grabbing the spoke of the rope with his both hands, and she tried to get free from the loop.

"Help the lady to come down, Sean" McClain said, and Martha was able to see those hands pulling the rope right before falling down the tractor to the muddy ground. "So, Mrs. Kent… would you like to talk about the contract of sale now?"

"Go to hell!" she exclaimed getting free from the lasso and running away.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that rope tight?" she listened to Mr. McClain saying right before meeting farmer Gibbons appearing from behind the corn like Colin McClain had done before. She turned around and tried to escape by another way, but other farmers and their workers kept appearing around her.

"Oh, god…" she blamed "If I'd known this month's meeting was in my home I'd have prepared something…" she muttered trying to smile and hide her tension while stepping back and finding herself right in the middle of about twenty or thirty men.

"We're all here because we don't want a woman around, Mrs. Kent… All these men agree with me that you're gonna take us nothing else than problems and we don't want that…"

Martha look around… all those men were trying to keep a serious and frightening look on their faces but at the same time were trying not to look at her directly. She couldn't help but letting go a giggle.

"Guys… this is ridiculous… we all know each other for a long time… You don't need to do this… Just because he directs the cooperative it doesn't mean he's your boss… We can't vote for a new director…"

"Let me guess… you?" McClain quickly said "Didn't I tell you what she would try to do? Women always are looking for more power… but we're gonna teach her who has the power here, won't us, guys?"

All of them made a step forwards while muttering at unison "We will" while Martha looked at McClain's face trying to guess what was on his mind.

"Sean… Frank… Jack…" she looked around again, glancing at each face, looking deeply into the eyes of those men while they made that circle around her smaller "Why are you risking everything for him? I've seen all of you… I can report each of you!"

"How are we going to prove that we've been here, Mrs. Kent?" McClain asked "As far as we're concerned, we've been in a meeting of the cooperative which you have missed…" he told laughing.

"At what time was that meeting?" Clark suddenly appeared from behind the tractor "'Cause as far as I'm concerned at…" and he looked at his watch "11.15am you were in our fields bothering my mom…"

All the farmers stepped back and Martha walked next to her son and held his arm.

"What are you doing?" McClain shouted to them "Nobody's gonna believe the word of her own son!"

"No… but I'm pretty sure that the sheriff's gonna love the conversation I've recorded" Clark took out a little recorder from his pocket and pressed the play "_How are you going to prove that we've been here, Mrs Kent?_" they all listened coming from the little machine.

"You have nothing to do with that"

"No… but it's enough to make the Sheriff keep an eye on you… So you should better be going gentlemen, because this is a private property and those that are not friends with us are not welcomed…"

They looked how the crowed disappeared among the corn and Clark made sure they followed the right way and didn't try to hide again, with his x-ray vision. Then he faced his mother and cleaned some mud from her face.

"I knew something was going on when I stopped hearing the tractor for a long while… Are you ok?"

"I just need a shower…" Martha said smiling "Would you mind taking the tractor back?"

"I'll do it later… Mom… you have to stop trying to make like if nothing was happening… they're hounding you and if we don't stop it now it…"

"I'm not selling the farm, Clark. Take that tape to the Sheriff if you want to do something, but that's not going to stop them… I'm going to make the lunch and get ready for tonight…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
